dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers/Archive 1
Archive 2 (01/01/2013 – 31/03/2013) Archive 3 (01/04/2013 – 30/06/2013) Archive 4 (01/07/2013 – 30/09/2013) Archive 5 (01/10/2013 – 30/12/2013) Archive 6 (01/01/2014 – 31/03/2014) Archive 7 (01/04/2014 – 30/06/2014) Archive 8 (01/07/2014 – 30/09/2014) Archive 9 (01/10/2014 – 31/12/2014) : November 18, 2011 : December 31, 2012 Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Cousland (Talk) 00:18, November 18, 2011 Wynne: First Enchanter I'm still strongly against adding that as her title, because formally she does not have it. I'm ok however with adding a line to the involvement section describing that while Wynne is a senior enchanter, she in fact has influence above her station. I won't change anything now to avoid further confusion, but please consider it. If you disagree, I propose that we create either a new section on Talk:Wynne or a new thread on the forums and ask what all the rest think of it. We don't write that Meredith was the Viscount, because she wasn't, although in Act 3 she de-facto had the power of the Viscount. I don't see why a different logic should be applied to Wynne. Asherinka (talk) 07:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) After the discussion we had in the wiki chat, I updated the Wynne and Rhys pages. I hope you agree with the changes I made :) Viktoria Landers (talk) 11:06, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I've been a bit busy during the week, so I couldn't reply earlier. I missed you too :) Edit I just woke up, and I was bored. Hope you don't mind. :P 05:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Just passing by Hmm I'm just wondering around, hope I didn't bother you. just feeling boring and lonely heheh.... --Seeking Seer ( Talk ) 15:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Replying to your message Hello Viktoria! I was very honored by your message on my talk page regarding my knowledge of dwarves. Dwarves are my favorite race in Dragon Age and I've done my best to learn as much as I can about their lore. I'd be more than happy to review your edits and offer suggestions. I will be able to do so in the next couple of days. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Additions to the Castes page Viktoria, I was looking at the Castes page and it looks excellent. There are some things I might suggest adding or expanding upon, however, to make the page even richer. I can make these additions--or I can write them up and send them to you for you to add into the page. These changes are mainly some additional detail that I've garnered from dialog from my DA:O playthroughs as well as information from the player's guide for the Dragon Age tabletop second set, which sets down a lot of dwarven lore, especially about castes. I think adding some material from this source especially would be great. Let me know what you'd like me to do. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:43, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Making edits Sure, I can go ahead and make the additions myself, that might be easiest. I'll let you know when I have finished and you can tell me what you think. And I'm happy to take a look at the Shaper page too when you have completed it. It's amazing there is not a page on it already! LadyAeducan (talk) 23:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Edits complete! I have finished my work on the Castes page. Please let me know what you think. I added some material, added references where necessary, and tried to merge as best I could my new material with your existing material. I think it looks pretty good! I hope you will be happy with it. Please let me know if you need help with any other wiki pages. I'm happy to do so. LadyAeducan (talk) 01:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're most welcome! I'm glad you liked the changes. I have found the guidebooks for the Dragon Age tabletop RPG really helpful--they actually set down a lot of lore and are a great source of information. I'll see what I can find on Shapers too if you need any assistance. LadyAeducan (talk) 00:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Vik! Your Internet isn't playing nice with the chat. I've temporarily banned you for 2 hours, but if you come back earlier, leave a message here so I'll unban you manually. 23:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you did right :p I was sleeping at that moment.. 12:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Rollback rights You've been granted rollback rights since you have reverted vandalism in the past and you've been with us for quite some time now. We've already discussed this in chat, but this is an ~*official message*~ so it doesn't look too random. :D 00:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I promise that I'll stand vigil in front of the forces of darkness and relentless against vandals. Ermm, what I mean is thanks for the rights and the trust you place to me :D 00:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Shaper Page Hi Viktoria, Not a problem, I've been busy myself. I'm happy to look at the Shaper page when it's done. Such a shame that there hasn't been one before now! All the best, LadyAeducan (talk) 20:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) This meat is spicy as hell! This is the first time I'll leave a message on a talkpage, I hope I won't mess up yours. o.O Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that my weekend is still unsure (though I don't think I'm going to go anywhere) but about today (Friday) even if you'll be on chat, I'll be away. I have to participate in this year's prom, and I don't know how long will it take. But if you'll be on chat later in the night, I'm sure I'll be there too. Maybe this message will be needless, but I promised I would let you know about these things. Oh, and don't mind the title, I was just having lunch as I wrote this. :D --Margerard (talk) 13:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree Yes. I agree. The potentially deceased category would be way too long. Go ahead and delete it. Nicholasemjohnson (talk) 16:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Reputation System Hey! Anything new about the repsys? I just noticed you uploaded the picture, and I thought I'll ask about it. --Margerard (talk) 14:44, December 5, 2012 (UTC) PS: Oh god oh god almost forgot it I'm sorry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! --Margerard (talk) 18:51, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Check my blog post about it. And also this :P. And thanks a lot!! <3 Too bad you weren't online a lot :/ 02:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi Vikky, I'm sorry for the delayed reply. Thanks for your message. I'll have some time to give the article a look over the weekend. Thanks for your hard work on it! Best, LadyAeducan (talk) 19:47, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Templar Alistair You wrote on page about AListair "Even if Alistair is a fully trained templar and can normally use his templar talents as seen in Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, he neither uses lyrium as do the rest of the templars, nor he suffers from lyrium withdrawal", but Hawke and Warden also can learn templar skills and they require no lyrium to do it, rather stamina potion. Alistair said that lyrium isn't neccessary for the templars, it just boosts their powers, he said it at least in translation for my country. He also said that lyrium serves more like a drug to control templars than boosting their templar powers. Considering Ali can train Warden, Sten and Oghren in DAO and that they don't use lyrium just like Hawke, this trivia is no trivia to me. (talk) 17:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it is known that Dragon Age isn't really good when it comes to specializations. See in DA2, where you could learn blood magic or the templar powers without backing up how you learned all these things. So it isn't surprising that you also don't consume lyrium on your templar as well. :However the main difference between Alistair and all the other possible templars in both games is the fact that he showed up in Those Who Speak. In a comic, you are not limited to game design so David Gaider could show the lyrium usage of Alistair. In Dragon Age: Asunder afterall, the templars consumed lyrium as well. The fact that lyrium may not be needed to use the templar talents is possible but as for now it remains a speculation so we need to judge based on what we know as granted. That doesn't mean of course that I don't understand and acknowledge the validity of your points, so feel free to bring the discussion into a talk page as well. 23:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::He used his templar power in the comic only once, then he was fully recovered. Holy smite consumes a lot of energy and it can be used again after some time. That's why Ali using templar power only once in the comic was nothing unusual to me. :::Interesting information you have about Holy Smite. However, my edits do not rely on your own personal assumptions as they are not really valid evidence. 18:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Great work on the pages! The Shaperate and Shaper Czibor pages look great! I just made a few small edits here and there and added a couple of things that occurred to me. As always, your research was impeccable and you added a lot to the DA lore! LadyAeducan (talk) 22:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and Orta Hi, Viktoria. Thanks for your kind words. I had actually been rethinking mentioning Orta as much as I did. I was listing her as more of a scholarly presence in the Shaperate and as such kind of an "amateur scholar." That she is a "scholar" is I guess wishful thinking on my part and misleading, I think--we don't know much about her background besides being an Ortan. I suppose I took liberties with her mention because her presence seems important--she is using the Shaperate as a library and demonstrates that anyone could go in and do research. I'm going to edit my mention of her to be more accurate. Thanks, LadyAeducan (talk) 18:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hi Vikky, I'd certainly be interested! Thanks for thinking of me! LadyAeducan (talk) 22:53, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Hi I left a line in the Ostagar Stealing when I added Alistair as a target stating I thought it was an elite target. How do I know what lvl the target is for stealing? I thought it was the colour of the name (Alistair is white) but that doesn't make sense in this case? I am certain he is not a normal target as I actually had to try several times before I was successful and I don't have to do that with normal or even Elite (though I have failed some) but the name was white when hovering over the character so I don't know how to classify him? :White means that it's a normal rank. Yellow is elite and I think Orange is for boss and Red for the big bosses. Which means that you don't need to touch anything :) Oh and don't forget to sign your posts! 20:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) OK then Alistair must be a normal target as his name was white, Hmm funny he was so hard to steal from then? This signing should that be only for talks or is that also for changes on the Wiki pages? Sorry for all the questions I am quite new to this game and Wiki but I do update as I go along. --I watch and learn 21:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :The signing is for the talk pages and the forums (in order to see who typed the message above), when you make a change in an article, you should not sign there. You can do this by typing four tildes next to each other. 19:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Adding Item ID? I have noticed that you edit and clean a lot of the Items ATM would it be possible while you do this to add the item Id as well? I have noticed a lot of the items miss that feature and that the Id is available on the Item ID page. I just think it would be nice if it was on the actual item page as well.--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 21:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, whenever I see an item lacking an item ID, I go ahead and add it. 23:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Well that's all I ask for Thanks (I need a Thumbs up emoticon) I just noticed some of the Darkspawn items where missing theirs ;)--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 07:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Which ones? 10:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Bloodstained_Shield this is not a Darkspawn item but one that needs an Id just as well. I can't remember which of the Darkspawn items that was lacking but it was some of those you have made changes too in the last couple of days. I tried the link on some and noticed the lack of Item Id on a number of items. I you would like it I could submit a link to you every time I stumble over one?--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 16:22, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I have fixed this particular thread. As for the item IDs in general, I showed you how you can put them on your own. During the Project Aeducan, I'll also try to finish with the item id codes page as well. If you wish, you can participate in this project as well ;) 16:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Project Aeducan Hey! Thanks for the info, I left a reply on the blog itself. Have a good day:) -Algol- (talk) 17:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Loghain the villain No need to remove info about Loghain being an antagonist of DAO. It's obvious from the begining like Urthemiel being a villain of DAO. Some other characters are noted to be villains because it's obvious like Vaughn, Berath, Frenic, Corypheus or Prosper. Quentin, Meredith, Orsino or Arishok aren't noted to be villains of DA2, because their actions are shown late in the game and there acts have own villains, not the entire game. (talk) 08:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I hope Vik doesn't mind me butting in, but the issue was discussed with D-Day in the chat earlier. It was determined that his being the primary antagonist wasn't necessarily true, owing to the Archdemon- and that Loghain's role as main villain was a little too spoilerific for the opening paragraph. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 08:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Isolationistmagi, it's no spoiler. Loghain sends his soldiers against the Warden more often than Urthemiel his darkspawns. Howe has noted to be a chief villain and he's Loghain subordinate, they both are villain. If a subordinate is noted to be a villain, so should his lord. (talk) 08:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) : Then Howe's status should also be removed from the opening paragraph- as the fact they are villains does indeed fall into spoiler territory. It was an agreed upon matter between D-Day and Vik, and I agree with their decision. To this end, I am restoring the page to the state without the spoiler, and am going to ask you not to undo any more edits until the issue is resolved. @ Vik, sorry about this, I just know you're generally off this time of morning and the issue needed addressing :p --''--Isolationistmagi'' 09:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) It's okay Iso, thanks for taking care of things while I was gone :) @Anon, I believe that most people who visit Loghain's page (not to edit it but read it), don't know much about this particular character and are looking for more information. Subsequently I believe we are doing them a disservice, by writing a big spoiler in the Introduction paragraph regarding the fact that he is a major antagonist in DAO. That's why we use and have the spoiler templates in order to hide that kind of information from people who don't want to know what will happen afterwards. Regardless, if you believe that I am wrong, then feel free to open a topic in Loghain's talk page where this issue will be discussed :) 11:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) By logic of Isolationistmagi Urthemiel also should have removed note of being a villain of DAO. It's done. (talk) 13:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Thanks for the information! I look forward to participating. What is IRC? (I'm sorry if it's a silly question!) Thanks, LadyAeducan (talk) 01:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's a chat room. So when you visit this page write a nickname for yourself and type #dawiki for the channel and you will join us ;) 11:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! LadyAeducan (talk) 00:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey Vik! Just thought I'd wish you a Merry Christams here since I don't think you're likely to be in the chat real soon. Hope you have a great holiday! --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hey sis! I'm currently staying in the DA IRC, hoping that a lost soul might come by! Merry Christmas to you as well! If you want, you can also come by and chat a little ;) 12:15, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Also, Happy New Year! --''--Isolationistmagi'' 11:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you as well Isoooo!! 17:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) CHECKUP Hey Victoria. I edited the Circle of Magi wiki and was looking for some input and criticism. Not sure if everything is %100 correct and I need hyperlinks added as I have no clue on how to do that. Thanks in advance!--Wesam987 (talk) 12:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Pics of Bann Esmerelle I know you just edited "And you Esmerelle?", so I suggest to change image of the quest to a the actual picture of her character page and change image of the letter page to a pic with her in noble clothes. Reasons are estectic. (talk) 20:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. :Good idea! I still haven't worked on Bann Esmerelle's page to notice that she wearing armor. Do you want me to provide you with a picture of Bann Esmerelle in noble clothing or you want to handle these changes on your own? 20:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I ask you, because I always fail to change pics, maybe my internet has no good codecs to do thisor something, I don't know. So I ask you to edit those pages. (talk) 20:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Just call me Dalish fan. :::Done. Thanks for letting me know by the way, Dalish fan. :) 21:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ancient rock wraith heavily vandalised Page about the Ancient rock wraith has been heavily vandalised by an Anon, just take a look on it's history http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_rock_wraith?action=history Could you fix it somehow and if you can, punish that vandal? King Cousland already received this info, but more people know about it it's better. (talk) 09:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Just call me Dalish fan. :Well, it seems than another Anon already took care of it. I do have rollback rights so technically I'm better equipped to deal with them than most regular members. However only admins such as King Cousland can punish him and do some extra actions, such as delete pages or images. Thanks for reporting it, regardless. Oh and it's not bad to create an account in the wiki :) We don't bite! 13:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC)